


Стопроцентно правдивые и достоверные факты о космере от Хойда

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson, Wax and Wayne Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, FULL Stormlight spoilers, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, full Mistborn spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Гармония просит у Хойда немного информации. Возможно, он это зря.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: спецквест





	Стопроцентно правдивые и достоверные факты о космере от Хойда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hoid's 100% Correct True Cosmere Facts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225917) by [she_who_recs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Уважаемый Гармония!

Еще раз благодарю за крайне лестный ответ. Уверяю, у Вас не будет ни малейшего повода пожалеть о нашем сотрудничестве. Выполняя Вашу просьбу, снабжаю Вас более подробной информацией о происходящем на просторах космера в форме краткого ликбеза. Начнем же с самого начала…

АДОНАЛСИУМ  
Вначале был… как бы мне описать Его? Некоторые утверждают, что он был Богом, или одним из богов, или просто существующей во вселенной силой. Один мудрый человек сказал, что он был маленькой обезьянкой, пившей слишком много джина, но это мнение мы можем с легкостью не принимать в расчет. Рекомая сущность была известна как Адоналсиум, или иногда Адолин, или Ба-Адо-Мишрам. Его самое священное и тайное имя – Брэн’дон[1] или «Повелитель Осколков Зари». При помощи изначальных божественных приказов (изменить, объединить, открепить, зачаровать и остраннить) он создал сам космер.  
К несчастью, не все ценят хорошо проделанную работу, и в конце концов группа недовольных подстерегла его за утренним кофе. Так свершился Раскол Адоналсиума, и, хотя большую часть кусочков постепенно собрали, по сей день какой-нибудь невезучий путешественник по мирам может наткнуться на парящий в пустоте гигантский ноготь или мочку уха. Божественная сила тоже была раздроблена. Убийцы покинули планету Йолен, на шаг опережая закон и унося с собой краденую инвеституру, и стали теми самыми Осколками, что мы знаем и любим сегодня. Ну, или ненавидим. В основном ненавидим, если честно.  
Я бы проявил недобросовестность, если бы не упомянул о Пророчестве о Воссоединении; полагаю Вам как Герою Веков подобное будет небезынтересно. Говорят, что придет тот, кто станет аватарой Адоналсиума Воссозданного и соберет в себе все разрозненные Осколки. Есть несколько вариантов пророчества, но самый распространенный звучит так: «И будет он обладать всей совокупностью качеств бога, и шрамы мира понесет на своих руках; он переживет все, даже смерть; в самых дальних уголках станут поклоняться ему, ибо в нем абсолютная божественность». Прошло десять тысяч лет, и никого подходящего под описание так и не нашлось, но Вы поглядывайте на всякий случай.

ОСКОЛКИ  
Кроме тех двух, которыми обладаете Вы, есть еще двадцать три Осколка. Даже если не принимать во внимание их Намерения, Сосуды различаются по своему характеру и личным целям. Я бы посоветовал сначала обратиться к Дарованию, Отваге, Причуде, Обжорству, Биссономии, Тодду или Бородатому Анекдоту.  
Как я отмечал в предыдущем письме, самый проблемный из Осколков – Злоба. Рейз питает такую же тягу к убийствам, как большинство разумных и эффективных членов общества к лапше быстрого приготовления (у Вас на планете, кажется, еще нет лапши быстрого приготовления? Очень советую поскорее изобрести). Сейчас он отдыхает от кровопролития на модном курорте Брейз, и я опасаюсь, что это усыпило бдительность многих Осколков до уровня преступной беспечности. Чего они не понимают, это что когда в нынешнюю эпоху настанет время оплачивать счет, он узнает о небожественной наценке на шампунь. И когда курортный Брейз превратится в дымящийся кратер, он вернется к своему любимому развлечению – богоубийству. В этом Рейз полностью предсказуем. Полагаю, отсутствие необходимости сталкиваться с _непредсказуемым_ Злобой стоит счесть за благословение.  
Что же до Вашего затруднения: Трелл не является именем ни одного из известных Осколков, Сосудов, Обломков или сколько-нибудь значимых Щепок. Что странно, «трелагизм» переводится с древнейольского как «истинный Трелл - это все дружеские связи, что мы заводим на своем пути». Очевидно, требуется дальнейшее изучение вопроса.

ОРГАНИЗАЦИИ ПУТЕШЕСТВЕННИКОВ ПО МИРАМ  
Существуют также несколько заслуживающих внимания объединений смертных. На Скадриале Вы можете время от времени встретить представителей следующих из них:  
**Айри (Ирэ)** – орден странствующих монахов из мира Сель. Больше, чем совершать смиренные и бескорыстные деяния, они любят только рассуждать о том, насколько они смиренны и бескорыстны. В Вашем мире Вы с наибольшей вероятностью обнаружите их собирающими пожертвования на нужды лишенных штырей кандр.  
**«Кровьпризраки»** из кожи вон лезут, чтобы произвести впечатление жутко мутного сообщества торговцев крадеными лошадьми. Но не попадайтесь на эту удочку! На самом деле это шпионы Осколка Очковтирательство.  
У их лидера Тайдакара особенно дурная репутация; я не буду марать язык самыми грязными из ходящих про него слухов, но похоже, что там замешана целая мертвая кобыла. Говорят, он прячется на Скадриале. Советую его выследить и посадить под домашний арест. Может, слегка отлупить, в память о старых-добрых временах.  
**«Семнадцатый Осколок»** – действительно изрядно мутное сообщество торговцев крадеными лошадьми. Купите у них ришадиума, и пока доберетесь до дома, выясните, что приобрели пони с манией величия.  
**Странствующий призрачный оркестр тренодитов** – единственная на весь космер чисто когнитивная теневая группа. Они специализируются на том, что они сами называют «убойный металл». Они не то чтобы особенно талантливы, но так стараются, что ни у кого язык не поворачивается их разочаровать.

Надеюсь, мне удалось хоть в малой степени оказаться Вам полезным. Если у Вас появятся еще вопросы – обращайтесь без стеснения. В конце концов, не каждый день выпадает такое _редкое_ удовольствие, как знакомство с новым Сосудом.

Сердечно ваш,  
Хойд

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Непереводимая игра слов: Bran'dawn звучит почти так же, как Brandon, и включает в себя слово dawn - "заря", то же, что в Dawnshard - "Осколок Зари".


End file.
